Goddess In Disguise
by Angel Of The Storms
Summary: Mithros. Great Mother Goddess. Graveyard Hag. Angel. Wait a minute Angel? Meet Angel the new Goddess on the block. Pity she's going to blow up Tortall and with the help of a long dead person perhaps she could do more.
1. Help From Beyond The Grave

Help From Beyond The Grave  
  
Disclaimer: - I own Angel but I don't own anyone else, so be nice, no sue.  
  
(a/n This is a rather weird fic god only knows what possessed me to right it. This is about a rather powerful and rather ignored goddess called Angel. You she's not that happy, with Tortall, Corus people have forgotten about her, and no Goddess likes to be forgotten. Now do they? So she wants her revenge on Tortall she gets the disguise but whom does she get to help her? And where from?)  
  
Angel sighed, she was getting really bored nobody had called on her for help for like 5, 6 centuries, and even God's get bored.  
  
"Mithros this is all your fault." She raged, she'd been angry with the sun- God for quite sometime. You see it all started when he dumped her for a younger model so to speak. I mean Mithros and Angel must have been going out for about 25 centuries, then he dumped her for that slag the Great Mother Goddess (GMG). Mithros had promised Angel that job. So she could rule beside him. (Angel is a tiny bit power hungry in case you hadn't noticed.)  
  
Of course when he dumped her he gave the slag the job. So Angel dealt with the fact that she couldn't be that all- powerful-Goddess. She settled for still all powerful but nobody knew how strong she really was not even Mithros, or he might not have dumped her.  
  
I'll be straight with you. Angel is more powerful then Mithros and GMG combined. Why didn't she do anything about Mithros then? I hear you asking, well the truth is Angel doesn't know she's that powerful either. I mean sure she'd killed a few people, (no-one important really,) but that doesn't make you all-powerful, being able to destroy the world, that makes you all- powerful.  
  
Angel could destroy the world; with a click of her fingers she just didn't know it yet. Probably a good thing, or we'd all wake up dead tomorrow. So anyway back to the story, she became the Goddess of life, and you'd think that you'd get a lot of people worshiping you. Wrong, they all worship GMG and of course she doesn't tell them that their worshiping the wrong Goddess does she? No.  
  
"Think your better than me do you? I'll show Mithros just you wait just you wait." Angel got up and disappeared. Where was she going? You'll find out in good time.  
  
Meanwhile in the lands of the dead.  
  
Joren was getting bored. Again. There's only so many 'accidents' you can pull off in the mortal realms without the God's suspecting something was up.  
  
He decided to go for a walk around the black God's realm. Of course he'd done that about seventy times since he'd died. Fun. But as he walked around he noticed something different, instead of the usual black blackness there was a very bright light coming from one person who looked like she was having ago at the black God. She had white hair a lot like Joren's own, she was wearing white and she had very white skin. She looked a bit like an albino.  
  
Suddenly she whirled to look at Joren. Joren noticed that she also had ice blue eyes. A lot like Joren's. He was beginning to wonder whether they were related when she pointed at him and said.  
  
"Joren! Come here." It was an order and Joren decided to do what he was told for once. He walked over. "See the boy's learnt his lesson, please Blacky just let me borrow him for a while." Joren raised an eyebrow, Blacky?  
  
After a while more of pleading the Black God finally nodded reluctantly. "Don't worry Blacky I won't tell Mithros. It's out little secret." She whispered. Then she grabbed Joren by the shoulders. They both disappeared.  
  
(a/n What you think?) 


	2. Goddess In Disguise And A Propersition

(a/n hope you like this.)  
  
Help From Beyond The Grave.  
  
Goddess In Disguise  
  
Joren looked round him dazedly. He seemed to be in a place made of clouds. Weird. Then there was that woman looking at him. She looked like an Angel. God how far from the truth was he.  
  
"Joren?" She asked, "Are you okay? It's just that your staring at me like I'm the first Goddess you've seen."  
  
"Goddess?" Was all he managed to get out.  
  
"Oh yeah." The Angel said, "Silly me I haven't introduced myself. I'm Angel the Goddess Of Life."  
  
"How come I never heard of you?" Joren asked suspiciously.  
  
She scowled, "I'm not that well known."  
  
"You're telling me." Joren said. Her scowl deepened.  
  
"Look do you want to hear my proposition or not?"  
  
He shook his head, "I'll hear it."  
  
"I can give you a life back." She said, but before he could answer she said, "In return all I ask is you help me."  
  
"With what?" Joren asked all ears.  
  
"I want to destroy Tortall. Or at least some of it." Angel added when she saw Joren's expression.  
  
"Why would I want to destroy my home?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Joren wake up and smell the crowds you've been dead for two years, two years. That place is no longer your home. But I can give you your life back. All you need to do is help me."  
  
He shook his head, "Joren I just want to destroy the palace. No-one will get hurt, it's just a demonstration, I won't kill anyone if you don't want me to."  
  
Joren looked like an idea had hit him, "What if I wanted certain people dead?"  
  
Angel arched one white eyebrow, "Let me guess, Keladry Of Mindelan?"  
  
Joren nodded, "No I will not kill her!! She's worked hard to become a knight and that chamber which killed you wasn't easy on her."  
  
Joren looked dumbfounded, "She passed?"  
  
Angel nodded, "Not a sound. It wasn't easy for her though."  
  
"What about my friends?"  
  
"Ones dead. He jumped the chamber hurt him too much. The other alive and well." Angel replied looking at Joren carefully.  
  
He sighed, "What's the mission then? I don't see how I can help though."  
  
Angel grinned delighted, "I need you to teach me how to be mortal. I also need you to do something for me though."  
  
"What?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"I need you to make friends with Kel."  
  
"Uh-uh no way am I making friends with her." Joren empathised the word her.  
  
"Oh, okay if you don't want to be a God that's fine, I'll find someone else."  
  
"God? I can be a God? Well that's final then when do we leave?"  
  
Angel smiled, "Tonight."  
  
"What relation will we be? I mean are you my sister, or what?"  
  
"Umm no we are actually married. I'm from the convent and you're a sorcerer."  
  
"Okay number one do I have to be married to you? Number two I don't have the gift!"  
  
"Okay, yes you have to be married to me. Don't worry I'm not demanding. I don't know if you were listening but I'm a Goddess and I'll give you the gift. It'll be ice blue. Like your eyes."  
  
"But I don't I know hoe to use it. I blast myself from here to next week." Joren said sounding, wimpy.  
  
"Don't worry when I give you the gift, I'll give you a bunch of spells and stuff to go with it. You'll be a great Master."  
  
"I've past my Masters test?"  
  
"Oh yes. You'll be from the fief Recwar and so will I."  
  
She grinned at him; Joren couldn't help thinking that she looked a lot like a wolf moving into kill. "I'll be a Goddess in disguise."  
  
(a/n what do you think? Reviews make me type faster.) 


	3. What have you done now?

(a/n this hopefully is going to be one of the better chapters.)  
  
  
  
  
  
The Ball  
  
An hour later Joren was playing with his gift, and Angel, Angel was deciding what to wear for the ball tonight. It was either the white dress, or skin-tight white dress. Decisions, decisions. She decided to go for the skin-tight white dress.  
  
"Joren get ready, we've got to go!" Angel shouted.  
  
"I am ready." Joren muttered without even looking up.  
  
"No your not! Your wearing your fiefs colours to the ball and a Masters robe." She held up a tunic with a white panther on, surrounded by green. She chucked a Masters robe at him. He didn't move.  
  
"Right Joren gets your story straight. You're eighteen from the fief of Recwar. You're the youngest Master ever. I'm eighteen and I'm married to you. Poor me. Which also makes me from the fief of Recwar. I'm still called Angel. Okay? If they ask for background information, I'm an exquisite beauty from a far away land." She said all this very fast.  
  
Joren just snorted. He then glanced up, "Leave the room then, I'm a gentleman. I need me privacy." It was Angel's turn to snort.  
  
"Gentleman yeah right. Now hurry up and get changed." Angel walked out of the room muttering about face paint.  
  
When Joren had finally done changing, Angel was ready to go. She looked really, really good. She'd even gone to the trouble of putting ice blue face paint on. Joren looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"You look good."  
  
"Thankyou." She looked him up and down, "You could look better, but never mind we have to go." She grabbed him by the shoulders and they disappeared.  
  
Next thing Joren knew they were at the palace just outside the main doors. He offered an arm. "Why thankyou." Angel said smiling, "Oh and Joren you've got to try and make friends with Keladry so don't be so stuck up yourself okay? Otherwise the plan won't work and you'll spend the rest of your life, thinking why did I mess it up? So be nice."  
  
They walked in, "What are your names?" The herald asked them.  
  
"Master Joren and Lady Angel Of Recwar." Angel supplied helpfully.  
  
They descended down the stairway, Angel looking elegant, Joren looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there. Heads turned as Angel walked past. Joren could tell she was enjoying this. They had barely been there a minute when Angel was asked to dance.  
  
She looked at Joren, "Can I?"  
  
Joren was sorely tempted to say no, but then thinking of what she could do to him, decided against it. "Of course you can but bring her back once the song has finished." He smiled. Angel bent down near his ear and whispered.  
  
"I see Keladry and her friends, so go make some friends. I won't cheat on you." Then she laughed and was pulled out onto the floor to dance. Joren scowled, he didn't want to make friends especially not with that lot. Oh well, he sighed, they're going to have to make the first move, I am not going to talk to them they're going to have to talk to me.  
  
He walked over to the drinks table (there's going to be a drinks table, at the ball,) he pretended to be deciding what drink to have when Kel and her friends walked over. He looked up. Be nice, he reminded himself. Fat chance.  
  
"Excuse me." Kel began, "But my friends and I were wondering, would you happen to be any relation of the fief Stone Mountain?" She asked.  
  
"Stone Mountain? No." Joren said, "I'm afraid not." He couldn't resist saying, "Weren't they the ones who lost a child to the Chamber Of Ordeal?"  
  
Kel nudged Neal and whispered, "See I told you it's just a coincidence. Anyway this guy's nicer than Joren ever was." She looked at Joren and said, "Yes. Mind you everybody was glad to see the back of him."  
  
Joren was about to reply angrily when Angel's voice whispered, "Temper, temper."  
  
Joren scowled at her. She held out a hand to Keladry. "I'm Angel. I'm married Ice boy. May I ask what your names are?"  
  
Kel smiled when Angel called him ice boy. "It's Keladry. Just call me Kel though."  
  
Angel's eyes widened, "Oh your that Lady Knight? What is it the second one in a century? I'm so glad for you. Just show women are as strong as men."  
  
"How come there aren't more then?" Joren said.  
  
Angel looked at him, "I don't remember asking your opinion in our conversation Ice Boy. Go make some friends."  
  
Kel raised an eyebrow "And you're married?"  
  
Angel just said sadly, "Unfortunately two years this January."  
  
Kel looked surprised, "No children?"  
  
"Gods no! I'm only eighteen!! I don't want children!" Angel said.  
  
"I would have thought you'd have had at least one child by now. That's usually happens isn't it? In these arranged marriages?"  
  
"Well that is what usually happens but as you can see I'm the one who makes the decisions in this relationship."  
  
"You do not!!" Joren said outraged.  
  
"Ice boy I thought I told you to go make friends." Angel said without looking at him.  
  
"Please take no offence but you don't seem to like each other much." Kel said.  
  
Angel smiled at Keladry, "None taken. We don't like each other very much. He's too headstrong." Joren snorted and muttered something like 'Look who's talking.'  
  
The ball dragged on. Well to Joren it did anyway. The time flew by for Angel. I mean with everybody who was asking her to dance. Now this was Angel's sought of ball. Eventually it was time to leave though. When they got to the room though Joren got a shock. There was only one bed.  
  
"There's only one bed." He said.  
  
Angel glanced at him coolly a hint of amusement playing on her snow white features, "Of course we're married. We have to keep up appearances." Joren just gaped at her. Angel guessing what he was thinking added, "Don't worry you'll be sleeping on the floor." He scowled.  
  
Before however he could get any insults out. They had both disappeared. Only a God or Goddess could have done that. Angel didn't do it though. When her vision cleared she was standing in a great hall. One filled with God's. Sitting thrones at the front was Mithros and the all round slag Great Mother Goddess.  
  
"ANGEL!!" Mithros thundered, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW!!" 


End file.
